Confession!
by KissyYou
Summary: Komatsu got a little gutsy and went for Coco's lips!


It is interesting that there is not a lot of stories about CocoXKomatsu or SaniXKomatsu. I just rewatched Toriko again and damn my mind keeps shipping these pairings together! -fangirl squeals- ENJOY! YAOI (BOY X BOY) WARNING!

I do not own Toriko nor the characters!

* * *

Coco-san came at the right time when he brought a new batch of Bubbly Tuna when the last one turned into bubbles floating throughout the room. Without that tuna, I would have ruined everything. So naturally I had to visit Coco-san's table to thank him properly. I walked over to his table and waited for him to finish his sip of wine…oh how I stared at his lips intently.

"Coco-san! Your fortune-telling saved me today. Thank you very much!" I smiled and bowed.

"I didn't do anything. Komatsu-kun, it was your hard work," Coco-san said.

I blushed at the compliment, "You are way too humble...I still need to thank you in some way." I walked closer to Coco-san, standing right beside him.

"You do not need to thank me," Coco-san smiled up at me.

I blushed a bit more and stood there gathering my courage. I lean in towards Coco-san and quickly press my lips against his. I could feel the warmth and the smoothness of his lips. I leaned back and ran away into the kitchen for safely and to avoid embarrassment. _WHY DID I DO THAT? AAAAHHHHH!_

Coco sat there for a moment, staring at Komatsu's back as he retreated to his kitchen. He gently places his fingers up to his lips, hoping to embrace the lingering feeling that he felt a moment ago. Then he slowly got up and walked towards the kitchen hoping to have some explanation of the kiss. However, when he entered the kitchen, Komatsu was no where to be seen. The little chef was apparently hiding in the cabinet under the kitchen island. "Komatsu-kun?" Coco looked around. "I know you are in here…please come out."

Komatsu covered his mouth with his hand, worried of being found out. ' _Please don't find me! I am not ready to see you yet without being extremely embarrassed,'_ Komatsu thought.

Coco waited for a couple of more minutes before saying, "All right, I'll leave for now. But if you need to talk to me, Komatsu-kun…you know where to find me." He silently left and closed the door behind him.

' _Darn…I know I need to talk to him eventually. I have been bumping into him more and more, almost every time I go on adventures with Toriko…but it is SO EMBARRASSING!'_ Komatsu thought as he buried his face into his arms.

A couple of days later, Coco was strolling down the street when a huge group of fangirls found him and started pampering him with questions and requests. "A-Ah! Um! I-I need to get somewhere. P-Please let me through. U-Um…" Coco said flustered.

"I love you, Coco-san!" one of the girls cheered.

"Will you tell me my love fortune?" another girl blushed.

"A-Ah…M-Maybe another time?" Coco stuttered.

Komatsu was picking up some ingredients and he passed by the huge crowd. "Hm? I wonder what is that crowd is abou—EH! IT'S COCO-SAN!" Komatsu yelled a little too loudly that Coco made eye contact with him. Suddenly the memories of that night hit Komatsu all at once and he blushed deeply. _'I need to get out of here!'_ Komatsu thought, and he ran the opposite direction.

"K-Komatsu! Wait!" Coco called out to him as he assertively went through the crowd of women. He ran as fast as he could, and he could see Komatsu's back getting closer. He reached out his hand and grabbed onto one of Komatsu's arms and pulled him back.

"Aaah!" Komatsu yelped as he fell onto Coco's chest. "Ah! I-I-I didn't see you th-there, Coco-san…"

"Komatsu-kun…we need to talk," Coco said as he held onto Komatsu's wrist and lead him back to his house.

"I-I-I need to head back soon!"

"I predicted that you are free today."

Komatsu sighed to himself, "I can't win against you, Coco-san."

Coco smiled to himself and dragged Komatsu back to his place. Once they arrived, Coco had Komatsu make himself at home. _'I am so scared…I don't want to talk about the incident that night…'_ Komatsu sweat-dropped at the thought as he sat down on Coco's couch.

"Would you like some tea, Komatsu-kun?" Coco asked.

"Y-Yes please."

Coco went to the kitchen for a moment and came back with a matching set of mugs full of the finest black tea. He then took a seat next to the little chef and held out the mug to Komatsu. "Thank you, C-Coco-san," Komatsu held out a shaky hand towards Coco to take the mug.

' _Komatsu-kun seems to be very nervous…what should I do to calm him down?'_ Coco thought. "So how are things, Komatsu-kun?" Coco asked, hoping to distract the chef.

"Eh? Oh, things are normal. Nothing much had happened sinc-," Komatsu cut off. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he recalled the memory again.

"Komatsu-kun…" Coco noticed the chef's expression changed. "About that night…?"

"I'm so sorry! I did not have the right to do that! I did not have your permission and I also ran away right after that! I AM SO SORRY!" Komatsu cried.

Coco was stunned, he did not think that Komatsu would start blaming himself like this, "Y-You did nothing wrong!"

"I did though! I did something horrible!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I DID! I DID IT WITHOUT YOUR CONSENT!"

"I LIKED IT THOUGH!"

Now, it was Komatsu's turn to be speechless. "E-EEEEEH!" _'Impossible…I must've heard it wrong…there is no way I heard that correctly…'_

Coco let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed his forehead lightly. "That explains why you were running away from me…Listen, Komatsu-kun…I welcome your affection."

"I-I-I must be dreaming…there is no way that this is real…"

Coco reached out to grab Komatsu's mug and placed it aside on the coffee table in front of them and held the chef's hand in his, encasing the cold clammy hands in his warm ones. _'He is breaking out in cold sweat…this must be very nerve-racking for him…'_ Coco lifted Komatsu's hands up to his lips and kisses them gently. He could feel the chef's hands shake a bit more. "Are you okay, Komatsu-kun?"

"I-I think I-I'm fine…just a little shocked…I did not think that my feelings would be reciprocated…you know..."

"How come? Who would not like you, Komatsu-kun?"

"Well…I am not really that attractive, Coco-san…your fan club has better looking people than me…"

"Komatsu-kun…I fell for you when you jumped on my back confidently and you were not scared of my poison. I also fell for you again when you showed your creativity and recreated the Century Soup and prioritize your friends first than publicity. I love your laugh and the way you care for your comrades and acquaintances. There is a lot more to you than I can ever learn, but I want to know everything about you."

The little chef smiles at sincere compliment, "Thank you, C-Coco-san."

Coco stares down at Komatsu and leans in more to press his lips against the chef's. "Mmmph!" Komatsu gasps. The bishokuya gently pushes Komatsu down onto the couch as they get lost in their passionate kiss.

After a while of kissing, they parted with Komatsu panting slightly with pink wet lips. Coco rests his forehead against Komatsu's, "So...does this mean we are official?"

"Y-Yes...please take care of me," Komatsu blushes and smiles happily.

"Please take care of me as well," Coco leans in for another kiss.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! Please comment! Until next time!


End file.
